As shown in FIG. 1 of the Prior Cases, it is well known to firmly attach dentures to hard dental tissue, such as the jawbone 14 or tooth stubs by an implanted support, via prosthetic dental bridges 10; foundations 12 for such bridges 10 are known . In particular, the dental bridge 10 may be securely mounted to implanted screw posts 16, or other known securing mechanisms. Such foundations 12 are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,575,651 and 5,788,492. Other, more readily removable, dentures secured to implanted supports are shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,567,155 and 3,514,858.
The use of relatively slender implants to support foundations, described in the first two patents identified above, and in the Prior Cases, were originally considered suitable primarily as short term devices for use until the larger, “permanent” implants healed. One aspect of the present invention continues the earlier development and further understanding that the slim implants can be used for substantially permanent, but removable denture prostheses of various types. The devices and procedures of the present invention avoid many of the problems of earlier systems when worn for extended periods, which included the lack of capability for easy removal and replacement, and potential irritation to the patient because of the difficulty of obtaining a proper fit to the jawbone and opposing teeth and gums, or to soft dental tissue.
Thus, a need continued to exist for a system which would permit the placement of a long-lasting dental prosthesis in a patient's mouth by chairside techniques available to the family dentist. Such a system should provide components for mounting such prosthesis, which can be firmly secured to the hard dental tissue, such as the jawbone, in a relatively short time, but which can be adjusted or removed to be prophylactically cleaned or repaired at a later date, and which are readily adaptable to the natural variations in the size and shape of ridges in jaw bones, so as to provide for more comfortable use of any dentures secured on such components, and which allows for multiple fittings and adjustments without damage to even the slender implants.